The Dragon Trinity: War for Peace
by Shadowmane820
Summary: Issei is truly a son of Underworld Royalty, watch as he and his peerage come together with the Gremory's as well as Vali and his team to show the world they are a force to be reckoned with. Sucky Summary I know but just give the book a try, who knows... you might just enjoy it. :)


WASSUP ALL MY FANFICTIONERS! It's been a long time since I've been on here. I finally had some off time and I just wanted to do some writing. This is gonna be a fanfic that you may not have expected out of me. It's gonna be a Highschool DxD fanfic. Circling around a Non-Perverted, OP, Pure Blood Devil Issei, a non-d-baggish Vali, and my OC Azrael who will wield a Dragon type Sacred Gear on par with the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Let the record show, just like in the series, ISSEI WILL HAVE A HAREM! So if you don't like Harems then one I don't understand why you would even watch Highschool DxD, and two take your negative flaming asses somewhere else got it? I'm done responding to flamers who can't be civil with me as an author. Now then for the time being Issei's Harem has Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, and Asia. I'll try to at least give Vali a small harem and I've got some ideas for Azrael's harem as well. The reason they all have harems should be simple. DRAGONS PEOPLE! I'll try to work Saji in to have one as well. ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY, ENJOY!

Ch. 1

Issei's POV:

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-* I hit the button on my alarm clock and stretched in my bed before sitting up and stepping onto the floor. But this isn't the way to start a story huh? I'm Issei Hyoudou, rather that is the name I use in the human world. My true name is Issei Soneillon, a pure blood devil from one of the original 66 pillars of the underworld. My clan's name is well respected in the Underworld and is, more often then not, spoken in the same regards as clans like the Gremory's, Sitri's, Phenix, and Lucifuge. I'm the current wielder of the Boosted Gear, wherein lies Draig, the Welsh Dragon. I walked out of my room after slipping on some black sweatpants and walking down stairs to start on some breakfast for myself and the members of my peerage. I was just frying up some eggs when I heard someone coming down the stairs and looked back to see my Rook, Kuro Panteru, walking in. "Mornin' Kuro, you sleep alright?" I saw Kuro look at me with his usual stoic face before speaking up. "Like a cat." I had to suppress a chuckle at his double intender in that answer before returning to my cooking as I set plates for my peerage as they began to enter and sit with me at the table. "So Issei, what's this whole deal with us having to stay here in the human world anyways?" I looked over to one of my two Pawns and smiled at her before answering. "It was honestly an invite from Lord Sirzechs to answer your question Murayama, he knows how boring it gets with everyone calling us with formalities so he figured he'd give us the chance to have a bit of normality. This town is actually under the jurisdiction of his younger sister Rias Gremory, as well as also being the home to the current heir of the Sitri family, Sona Sitri the younger sister of Lady Serafall." This seemed to answer Murayama's question as she looked over and smiled at her friend Katase, my other pawn. I was shocked to discover that both of them although originally humans when I took them into my peerage, both were worthy of four pawns. I smiled as I finished with my breakfast and took my dishes to the sink to start washing them. It was only a short moment later before my Pawns came up and began to help me with drying the dishes and putting them away. As we finished with the dishes we went to our separate rooms and got dressed for our first day at Kuoh Academy. Well for most of us it would be our first day's. As Katase and Murayame have been at Kuoh Academy for two years and are members of the Kendo club. As we all left we walked to the garage and everyone got into their personal vehicles with Katase and Murayame riding with me. As I sat in my car I smiled as I felt that this was going to be a good day and great start to a new adventure.

Rias's POV:

I sat at my desk in the ORC room wading through the paperwork for the latest batch of contract requests. I am Rias Gremory, Third Year at Kuoh Academy, but this is just what the people at the school see. I'm actually a Devil, a Pure Blood Devil and the current Heir to the Gremory Clan, one of the 66 Pillar clans of the Underworld. I close the folder in my hand before grabbing my book bag and standing as I walk out of the old school house that serves as the headquarters for the Occult Research Club. As I walk out I see my best friend and Queen, Akeno Himejima standing there waiting for me. "Good morning Akeno, how are you doing today?" I begin to walk side by side with her as she speaks up. "I'm doing well Rias, in fact I'm actually a bit excited, apparently we're getting a cluster of new students today." This caught my attention as we neared the front door of the school only to stop at the sound of a group of vehicles pulling up into the parking lot. I looked and couldn't stop my eyes from widening at the beautiful cars that just rolled into the lot. All of them are old model muscle cars. The first to pull in was a black 1968 Chevy El Camino which had a front license plate that spelled out PANTHER, pulling into a space one over from the El Camino was an equally gorgeous Navy Blue 1967 Chevy Impala. But it was the car that pulled into the middle of the two that really caught my eye. It was a crimson red 1970 Dodge Challenger SE 340 with a triple intake engine header coming out of the hood. Going down the side of the car was a flaming design while the front plate spelled out REDDRAGN. I watched as the three vehicles sat there revving there engines as everyone present was looking at the cars in awe. I noticed that the rest of my peerage was standing next to me as the cars suddenly shut off, the doors on all the vehicles opened to reveal passengers and drivers. From the El Camino was a tall boy wearing the boys school uniform with a set of black sunglasses on, his jet black hair was cut short but was left a bit messy. He was tall at easily six feet tall. Next to him was another boy wearing the male student uniform with the jacket over his shoulder with the tie hanging a bit loose and the top button undone. He was around five foot nine inches and had short dirty blonde hair cut in an ordinary style( think thor's hair from Thor Ragnarok). He had a well trimmed Goatee and had green eyes. From the Impala came a boy who's aura automatically put me on guard,he had the aura of a powerful Fallen Angel. He wore the male uniform by the book with the exception of his shirt being black. His smoke black hair was cut into a high and tight style while his left eye was pumpkin orange while his right eye was silver. My eyes suddenly shifted to the Challenger to see two girls who I automatically identified as the school's most promising kendo team members, Katase and Murayama. But the one that really caught my attention was the driver who had just stepped out of the Challenger. The boy was easily five foot ten inches with obvious muscles hiding underneath his somewhat modified school uniform. He wore the usual pants but the jacket's white stripes were outlined by a thin strip of blood red material and he was wearing a pair of Black Converse All-Stars that seemed to be dedicated to the band ACDC. He was also wearing what looked like a crimson red button up shirt underneath the Blazer which left the top button undone and lacking a tie. He had bronze colored hair and eyes which suddenly made me tremble when they seemed to lock onto me before he gave what any girl would consider a knee buckling smile. I watched as he walked by and as he entered the school, I knew I had to have him as a member of my peerage. "Koneko, I want you to keep tabs on him after school. Kiba, I want you to keep an eye on him during school. Akeno, I want you to find out who he is." At this my servants all nodded as we each began to go to our individual classes.

Third Person POV:

As Kuoh Academy's students and staff began their day, Issei was standing outside of the third year class he would be attending alongside the queen of his peerage. "It seems we've been placed in the same class as the Gremory heiress Az." Issei's words received a nod from the usually silent Fallen as the teacher spoke up inside the room. "Okay class, we have two new students joining us today, so be sure to make them feel welcome. Gentlemen, you may come in now." At this, the classroom door slid open and every girl in the class had stars in their eyes while every boy was seething at what they were seething. As the two new students entered the class Issei turned to the board first causing every single girl in the class, including the Gremory's and the female teacher to stare right at Issei's ass and have the same unanimous thought. 'God himself must have created that work of art!' This thought did however cause the Gremory's to have quite the sudden headache at the mention of the Lord. The attention of the class returned to his face as he turned back to the class after spelling out his name on the board. "My name is Issei Hyoudou, it's a pleasure to be here everyone. Take care of me please." He finished this with another KO smile causing many girls to look at Issei with hearts in their eyes. After Issei's introduction the class turned to see that the other boy had finished writing his name on the board and had also turned back to the class. "Like Issei said, it's a pleasure to be here, my name is Azrael Hyoudou, please take care of me as well." The now fully named Azrael smiled at the class causing many girls to squeal in adoration at the two officially recognized King's of Kuoh who would no doubt be as high in popularity as the Queen's of Kuoh, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. After the introductions the teacher finally got her blush under control before speaking up. "Well then Issei, Azrael, we're very happy to have you join us. Now class does anyone have any questions for our two new students. Immediately every single hand in the class went up. The teacher looked and decided to let Rias ask her question. "Yes Rias?" At this Rias looked at Issei and spoke up. "Are you new to Kuoh, I don't think I've ever seen you before today." At this Issei smiled and spoke up. "Yes, me and my adopted siblings moved here just recently from Yokuzuka." At this Rias nodded before the teacher then chose Akeno as she stood and locked eyes with Azrael. "You said that you were brothers?" At this Azrael nodded his head before speaking. "That is correct, I was orphaned at a young age and Issei and his parents adopted me as well as our other siblings, you all saw them earlier the other new students who arrived with me and Issei today." At this Akeno stiffly nodded before the teacher announced their was time for one more question and picked one of the boys in the class which caused all the girls to groan at his question. "I saw that you were arriving with second years Katase and Murayama of the kendo team, do you think you could hook a player up with a date with one of them beauties?" At this question the room was flooded with an aura of fury which was coming from Issei while Azrael had a scowl worthy of Ichigo Kurosaki on his face. Issei suddenly locked eyes with the now quivering boys of the class as he suddenly spoke up. "I'll say this once and only once, I hate perverts with a passion and so do my brothers, so the first guy that I catch trying to harass either Katase or Murayama... Erue me de tuis iuro globos conbures eos igni ornusque dracone et trahat miseram animam in infernum recta!" At this point every girl was looking at Issei with a mix of awe and nervousness at what was clearly a very serious threat to the males of the classroom. "What was that language you were speaking, it sounded like it was Italian or something like that." Issei looked at the girl who asked the question as she suddenly looked down with a severe blush before looking at Rias and Akeno who had looks of utter shock on their faces while also sporting rosey blushes on their faces before he spoke. "That was Latin, I decided to learn it at a young age because I like ancient history, especially if it revolves around any of the different religions throughout the world." After that Issei and Azrael went over to the two seats nearest to the back window and pulled out their books. As the teacher began the lesson, Rias was sitting in her chair looking at Issei with slightly narrowed eyes as she thought to herself. 'That threat was to serious to be bravado even for a human, I mean Dragon Fire and dragging them into Hell? I wonder...' Meanwhile Akeno was looking discretely at Issei with a rosy blush while thinking to herself. 'Oh Satan, he just showed pure unadulterated dominance just then! Just reliving how he glared down the boys and threatened them like that is getting me soooooooo hoooooooot!' And so the day went on simply as the final bell rang and Issei and his peerage suddenly walked over to Rias and Akeno as he suddenly spoke up. "Excuse me Rias, Akeno. I was wondering if you and the members of your 'club' might have the time to have a sit down with me and my siblings." With the way Issei stressed the word 'club' Rias' was now certain that Issei was well versed in the supernatural and so nodded with a smile as she spoke. "Of course Issei, where would you like for this meeting to be?" At this Issei put on a charming smile as he spoke. "Just follow me to the Student Council's Office, the rest of my family should already be there." With this Rias could only wonder just who this Issei Hyoudou truly is.


End file.
